New Jericho
New Jericho New Jericho is one of the three announced factions that will be in Phoenix Point on release. New Jericho is the most militaristic of the three factions, with a heavy emphasis on reclaiming Earth from the mist and permanently exterminating the virus. Origin "We are the last of humanity and we must unite." -Tobias West New Jericho was founded by Tobias West, CEO of Vanadium Incorporated, a security and development company that was involved in the first encounter with the Pandora Virus in the Arctic. Tobias West decided that to preserve humanity, he had to created a unified human state. Following the Enyosec incident, West started recruiting like minded individuals, veterans, survivalists, and others to form New Jericho. Beliefs New Jericho was founded on the principal of human purity and extermination of outside threats, a response to a hostile and strange new world. They have an aggressive policy against mutation, screening any new entrants for mutation and using surgery to remove any existing mutations. New Jericho believes in returning humanity back to its former glory through force of arms. https://phoenixpoint.info/archive/2017/7/8/new-jericho Technology Weapons New Jericho specializes in conventional military weaponry, with a focus on developing new methods for combating the Pandora Virus. It is theorized that they will make heavy usage of flamethrowers and other flame-based weaponry, to tie in with their belief of purifying Earth. Cybernetics New Jericho is also described as having advanced bionic replacements for limbs. It is currently theorized that New Jericho will develop better cybernetics technology that can be used to augment your soldiers beyond returning function to missing limbs. Drones Based on updates in the crowdfunding campaign, New Jericho will likely have access to drones for both combat and utility purposes. Concept art has already shown recon drones that troops can carry into battle, suggesting that they will play a large role in the final game. Soldiers Classes of New Jericho 2 Assault # Assault Training: Proficiency with assault rifles and shotguns. # Dash: Move to a target position within half of the normal movement range # Return Fire: Shoot back at an enemy when that attacks, provided the soldier is using a direct-fire projectile weapon with proficiency, and the enemy within half perception range. # New Classes: Choose a Secondary Class to train in # Ready for Action: Reloading and inventory actions do not cost any action points # Rally the Troops: Each ally gains 25% of its action point allowance (up to 100%). Once per turn # Rapid Clearance: Gain 2 action points (up to 4) upon killing an enemy. In effect only until end of turn. Heavy # Heavy Training: Proficiency with heavy weapons, mounted weapons, and jet packs. # Brawler: Bash and Melee attacks deal 50% more damage # War Cry: All enemies within 10 tiles have their action point reduced to 2 for the next turn. # New Classes: Choose a Secondary Class to train in. # The Action Point of Grenades, Heavy Weapons, and Mounted Weapons is reduced by 1 and their range is increased by 50% until end of turn. # Inspire: Killing an enemy grants allies 1 additional Will Point. # Rage Burst: Shoot with a proficient direct projectile weapon, using all remaining ammo in the weapon's magazine. Sniper # Sniper Training: Proficiency with sniper rifle and handguns. # Extreme Focus: Overwatch cost is reduced by 1 Action Point. # Quick Aim: The Action Point cost of the next shot with a proficient weapon is reduced by 1 (cannot be used more than once per shot). The weapon's accuracy is increased by 25% for that shot. # New Classes: Choose a Secondary Class to train in # Master Marksman: Proficient weapon Accuracy is increased by 50% while there are no spotted enemies within 10 titles. # Weak Spot: Disabling a body part also removes that body part's armor. # Mark for Death: Mark an enemy target. Until end of turn all damage to that target is increased by 50% Technician # Technician class: Proficiency with PDWs, robotic arms, and turret deployment. # Fast use: The Action Point cost of Medkits, Stimpacks and Robotic Arm abilities is reduced by 1. # Manual control: Take manual control of a turret or vehicle weapon and shoot at a chosen target. # New Classes: Choose a Secondary Class to train in # Field medic: Restore 10 Health Points and 10 Armor to all body parts of the selected target. Disabled body parts are restored. # Remote Deployment: Turrets can be thrown and deployed for 1 action point. # Electric Reinforcement: All allies gain 20 Armor for 1 turn. Note if you already have a second class, option 4 for that second classes is removed. https://phoenixpoint.info/blog/2018/6/18/good-guys-and-bad-guys Concept Artwork New Jericho Armoured Car.jpg New Jericho Heads.jpg New Jericho APC.png New Jericho Sniper Rifle.png New Jericho Pistol Designs.png New Jericho Machine Gun Designs.png Category:Factions Category:New Jericho